Split Second
by Didine34790
Summary: My life was perfect, I had the woman of my dreams, and we had two beautiful kids. This is a story of how a split second changes everything. LL. AU. Set in the future. Warning: Keep tissues close. T for content. R&R Please.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Split Second

**Type :** AU. Set in the future. 3-parts story.

**Rating:** T (Tissues might be needed)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the characters I create.

**Summary:** My life was perfect, I had the woman of my dreams, and we had two beautiful kids. This is a story of how a split second changes everything.

**Spoilers:** Mainly all seasons.

**AN: **Lorelai was pregnant in season 5 but didn't know. All the shitty things in S6 and S7 didn't happen. Luke and Lorelai did get married. April does exist. Set sometimes after S7. Rory has been on the campaign for a while then got a job at a Hartford newspaper. Lorelai and Luke occasionally leave little Liam and Will with their grandparents for the weekend. Liam and Will are 4. This is Luke's POV.

**Warning:** Not really a happy story.

.oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo.

She was laughing, looking at me with that gleam in her eyes. I was watching the road. She was happily chatting away. Things between her and her parents could not have been better. Liam and Will both loved spending time with their grandparents. And Lorelai loved seeing her mother playing with her grandsons. It really was a sight!

We were coming back from dinner at the Gilmore's. It was night time. We got to a crossroad. Our light was green, so I slowed down a little and crossed.

She didn't see the SUV coming. But neither did I.

I heard the truck slam into the side of jeep before I could understand what was happening. I heard the glass break. I heard her scream. I heard my screams. I heard the tires squeal. The car had flipped, we were upside down. Then everything faded to black.

When I regained consciousness, I saw a man's feet approaching. They stood still, then turned around, got in the car that had hit us and left. I saw a partial plate number. My leg and my head were killing me, but I had to remember those numbers.

I slowly took my surroundings in, searching for Lorelai, I knew she was next to me but I couldn't see her. I tried to move my head to her side, but I couldn't. I searched for the seatbelt hook. I unclenched it. I fell forward. I looked to where Lorelai was, and I was horrified. She had a really bad gash on her head, the right side of her face was bloody, her right arm seemed twisted in so many angles it wasn't possible. Her right leg was pinned under the door which had been deformed due to the smash. I tried to unhook her seatbelt but it wouldn't bulge. I started to look for something to cut the belt and I found a shielded knife. That's when I saw the small flames in the back of the jeep. I started to cut furiously into the belt. When I finally cut her free, she slumped forwards in my arms. I glanced at the fire while trying to get the door open with my unharmed foot. It was still small, but it was progressing towards the tank.

I finally popped the door open, and with Lorelai in my arms, I tried to get us as far as possible from the car. The explosions propelled me on the ground, and I tried to shield Lorelai as much as I could.

I desperately searched for my phone in my pockets. My fingers were numb as I dialed for 911. I finally got through and told the woman on the other side what happened. She said the ambulances would be here in less than 5 minutes. I dropped the phone on the ground as I held Lorelai against me. I felt her stir.

- "Luke?" Her voice was so weak.

- "I'm here Lorelai, I'm not going anywhere." I said as I rocked her.

- "I'm so tired.

- I know you are, but you can't sleep yet, please you can't. You have a bad bump on your head.

- My eyelids are so heavy. It hurts to keep 'em open.

- Don't close your eyes! Look at me, focus on my eyes.

- Luke, I can't…" She was closing her eyes, and coughing blood.

- "Please, Lorelai, don't go." I tapped her face where she wasn't bloody to wake her up, it was the only thing I could think of, and I silently thanked God as she reopened her beautiful blue eyes. "The help is almost here, you can't fall asleep now, can't you hear the sirens?"

She slowly nodded.

- " I can hear… Luke?

- Yes, I'm right here, Baby, I'm right here.

- I'm sorry…" She whispered.

-"What?" I said, not understanding what she meant. "Lorelai, please, I can't live without you!"

I tried desperately everything to get her to open her eyes again. I failed.

I don't know exactly how long it was before the help got where we were. My face was damp, I realized that I had been crying, I was numb. I saw them take her away on a stretcher.

A paramedic was talking to me, but it was as if I was watching the scene from afar. They put me on a stretcher too. In the ambulance, the paramedic kept asking me questions. I tried to answer them the best I could.

When we got to the hospital, I was taken to X-ray's room. Then they put a cast on my leg and gave me crutches.

I don't really remember much after that. I was on pain medication when Lorelai's parents showed up with our sons.

As soon as the twins saw me, they scurried down their grandfather's arms and ran to me.

I knelt uneasily before them and hugged them. I had a few broken ribs and it hurt like hell, but all I could think of at that moment was how was I going to tell my sons that they would probably never see their Mom's smile or hear her laugh again.

Richard and Emily saw on my face what I couldn't voice.

- "I'll call Rory." I heard Richard say.

I felt the weight of Emily's stare as I was trying to calm Liam down. I sat him and his brother in the chair next to mine, sat down and lifted my eyes towards Emily. What I saw must've been a reflection of what were in mine. She sat next to me, and I started talking. I didn't realized until I was done talking, but my cheeks were damp again and Emily was hugging me like there was no tomorrow.

- "She'll pull through. She's tough.

- I don't know Emily, you should've seen her. And the other car, the guy left, he didn't even call for help, he just got in his car and drove off! I barely got his plates' numbers!

- You have to believe she'll be fine, for both you and that little boy." She kept holding me, and I kept crying. Richard came back. "Write the plates' numbers, we'll take care of it." She said to me. I wrote it down on a paper she handed to me. Richard spoke as Emily took the piece of paper back.

- "Rory will be there shortly, I didn't give her too much detail."

It was that moment that the doctor interrupted looking for Lorelai Gilmore Danes' family. I got up as fast as I could on my crutched and Richard and Emily followed me. Richard picked up Liam and took Will by the hand, and we were all gathered around the doctor.

- "I'm her husband, they're her parents and this is our sons." I said presenting us.

- "I'm Doctor Tyler Robertson, I came to give you an update on your wife, she's still in surgery which is a good thing. She has massive trauma to her right side, her right arm and right leg were shattered during the crash and her hip sustained a small fracture compared to the rest but we have our best orthopedic surgeons on it, and they will be able to repair the damage. She has several broken ribs which punctured her right lung and she lost a lot of oxygen because of that. But we are repairing the lung and it shouldn't cause problems in the future. We had to remove the spleen and her right kidney was badly bruised but we hope the bleeding will resorb itself and not worry about removing the kidney. Now all of those injuries are serious but we are really worried about the head trauma. There was a massive hemorrhage we managed to stop, but some damage was done. Our best neurosurgeon is operating on her, and he's really good. You say she was conscious at some point?

- Yes, for a few minutes, it was after I got her out of the car and it exploded and when the help got here she was unconscious again. She kept saying she was tired. I tried to get her to stay awake but she couldn't.

- There is nothing you could have done, Sir. But this means she has more chances of waking up after the surgery. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go back.

- Yes, yes go back.

- I'll try to give you an update every two hours.

- Thank you doctor."

I watched him walk away, and suddenly I felt weak and sick. I managed to get to the nearest trash can and as I emptied my stomach, the reality of the situation hit me. I felt a small hand on my back. Emily was trying to soothe me. Her daughter was lying open on an operating table somewhere in the hospital and she was trying to take care of me!

I found a chair to sit in and she sat next to me. My father in law was standing in front of me still holding Liam. Emily was holding on Will's hand tight. But I wasn't really seeing them. All I could think of was what was going to happen if Lorelai didn't come out of this. I would be a widower, and my sons would be motherless. Rory would become an orphan, and the Gilmores would lose their only daughter.

I was still out of it when Rory, tears in her eyes, arrived with her boyfriend in tow. I vaguely heard Richard explain her Mom's injuries to her. She looked at me and I saw the tears in her eyes. I heard Liam and Will crying, but I couldn't do anything about them, I was almost catatonic. Rory took Will in her arms and tried to calm him down and Richard was doing the same with Liam.

They said they were going to get food to us, and they left to the cafeteria, leaving Rory, her boyfriend, the twins and me alone. They probably wanted privacy to break down since they didn't want their grandchildren see them crumble.

I could understand that, but I was too far gone, and I couldn't help my kids. I felt helpless and useless.

The two hours between updates passed and the doctor was back. He approached us. Richard introduced Rory to the doctor. I lifted my head to him.

- "So what's the news now doc?" I asked in a somewhat shaky voice.

- "We managed to repair the bone damage, with no strain it should heal nicely. However, we will have to remove her kidney if the bruising doesn't go away. We are still repairing the damage to her lung. As for her head injury, our neurosurgeon is still operating on her, he managed to control several bleedings and we are worried that if the swelling doesn't go down, she might lose some of her motor and functioning capacities. I'm sorry I don't have better news, but I have to go back now.

- Of course, thank you doctor." I heard Emily say.

I saw him leave. What he had told us started to sink in. Lorelai might not pull through or she would not be whole again, I couldn't imagine my life without her. She was my life. I tried to breathe, but somehow the air wouldn't get to my lungs. My heart started beating faster. The room began spinning and everything went to black.

When I came back to my senses, I was lying on a hospital bed. A doctor was hovering above me. Next to him were the Gilmores. Rory was holding Will, who by the looks of it, had been crying. His brother, in Richard's arms, had tears furrow on his cheeks. Both boys were asleep.

- "Son, you gave us quite a scare!" I heard Richard say. Then the doctor spoke.

- "It looks like it was just a panic attack, nothing to be too much worried about, but you will need to take it slow Mr. Danes." I started getting up, and was promptly stopped by the doctor. "By taking it slow, I meant, you'll need to stay laid down for a while. Now I know your wife is in surgery, and I know you're worried about her so we'll do our best to keep you informed. I have other patients to see, and you're going to stay overnight. The police wanted to talk to you, but I told them it wasn't a good idea. They'll talk to you tomorrow."

Time passed by, and it was the time for the update again. As I saw the doctor approach, I caught Richard checking his watch and heard him it wasn't right, it had not been 2 hours since the last update. I looked at the doctor more carefully, he was twitching his cap, walking slowly as if it would change the outcome.

- "Your wife is out of surgery, but she's not out of the woods yet. All the internal bleedings have been stopped. We managed to get the brain bleeding under control so far. We will have to operate again to reverse the damage. She is in critical condition and she is on life support, but for now, she is stable."

I stepped forward.

- "Can we see her?

- Hum, visiting hours are over. But if you wish, you can come with me to see her. She's in the ICU so only one of you can come."

I turned towards my family hoping they'd understand. I saw Richard nodding my way.

- "Go, you'll give us an update."

I nodded and followed the doctor. Before I stepped inside the room, Dr Robertson warned me.

- "You need to prepare yourself, she might not look good." I nodded, and he opened the door.

She looked so pale, frail and tiny in that hospital bed that I couldn't repress my tears. Several tubes were attached to her. I sat down next to her bed, and I started talking, remembering our good times.

_Flashback_

_I was ranting like a mad man about ways to kidnap her daughter, and I heard her say those words. I was flabbergasted._

_- "What?" I utter shocked, even though I did understand what she said._

_-"Luke, Will you marry…" I cut her off and say yes as soon as the information hits my brain. "Well, you can take a minute…" She says to give me some kind of way out._

_- "No." Not giving her time to change her mind._

And just like that Luke 'Table for one' Danes and Lorelai 'I need a professional forklift for my emotional baggage' Gilmore were going to get married. And we did. Rory spent a month at her grandparents before coming back to Lorelai and promising her she'd go back to Yale in the fall semester. Somehow Richard had found out what Mitchum had done and talked sense into Rory.

Barely a month after that, Lorelai and I got married at the Dragonfly. Only close family and friends were invited, which means that most of the lunatics in Stars Hollow came. My sister and her family came. Richard and Emily came. Jackson was my best man, Rory was Lorelai's maid of honor and Sookie her matron of honor. It was amazing what they managed to accomplished in such short notice.

It was when we came back from our honeymoon that Lorelai surprised me with the most wonderful news. I was ecstatic when the doctor confirmed it. As it turned out, Lorelai was almost four months pregnant and while we were worried for a little while, her pregnancy went smoothly and little William Richard Gilmore Danes and William Lucas Gilmore Danes were born on February, 8th, healthy and weighing both almost six pounds. I battled a while with Lorelai about our sons' names, and she won giving them the same first name, but I was proud. I was overjoyed, although for a while I was afraid of holding them. After three days, Lorelai got fed up and put Liam in my arms. I was petrified. Then he opened his eyes and gazed into mine, I was smitten. She did the same with Will, making sure I bonded with the both of them. After a while it got easier, and I was able to carry them both without being petrified.

Lorelai was an amazing mom. Is an amazing mom. I rectified myself. I couldn't let myself go there. But seeing her like that, I couldn't help but doubt her recovery.

I approached her more closely, took slowly her hand in mine and I whispered into her ears:

- "Please come back to me, to us Lorelai. I'm lost without you, I can't live without you! You have to fight to come back, I know you have it in you. Liam, Will and I, and Rory and your parents, we need you. A world without you is not a world I want to live in. The doctors are doing everything they can to help you, and some is up to you, please come back to us. I love you so much, I…"

I heard a voice calling from afar, it was the doctor telling me the visit was over and they had to prepare her for surgery again. He had a really sad and apologetic look on his face and I knew he heard my despair. He told me he'd try to give us update every hour.

* * *

><p>Please tell me what you think, and if it's worth continuing.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Split Second

**Type :** AU. Set in the future. 3-parts story.

**Rating:** T (Box of Tissues might be needed)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the characters I create.

**Summary:** My life was perfect, I had the woman of my dreams, and we had two beautiful kids. This is a story of how a split second changes everything.

**Spoilers:** Mainly all seasons.

**AN: **Lorelai was pregnant in season 5 but didn't know. All the shitty things in S6 and S7 didn't happen. Luke and Lorelai did get married. April does exist. Set sometimes after S7. Rory has been on the campaign for a while then got a job at a Hartford newspaper. Lorelai and Luke occasionally leave little Liam and Will with their grandparents for the weekend. Liam and Will are 4. This is Luke's POV.

**Warning:** Not really a happy story.

Thanks to my reviewers : LC1986, Sami D, Jan, Micyaya, and Jeremy Shane.

AR : To Sami D: Thank you, it means the world to me that you think that. ^^. Sorry for making you shed tears

To Jan: Thank you for reviewing.

For this chapter, I used Everywhere I Go of Lissie, and Hello, My Immortal of Evanescence.

.oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo.

I went back to the waiting room as they took her up to surgery again. They were all waiting for me, waiting for some kind of good news that I couldn't give. I watched as their faces fell mirroring my own, and I couldn't hold it anymore. I broke down again. I didn't even notice that Richard had taken the boys home.

Time flew by. The doctor came and went again. I went outside to get some fresh air, I really couldn't take it anymore, Rory told me to go outside and breathe and she would get come and get me when the doctor was back. The morning sun shone above me. I realized that I had not slept in more than a day.

I sat down on a bench nearby. I breathed the fresh air, silently praying for whatever god that was out there to save Lorelai. As mush as medecine advanced, I knew deep inside that it would take a miracle for Lorelai to survive and be ok. I thought of Rory, who was still inside, worrying about the fate of her mother. She didn't see her, she didn't see how pale, frail, and fragile she looked. I knew I had to try to be strong for her. I willed myself to regain my composure and I went back inside. Rory got up when she saw me come back, I gestured her to sit back down. I was holding it together, finally I could be there for Rory.

The doctor came back, the surgery was over. Everything went as well as possibly expected but her condition remained stable. The next few days would be critical, if her status remained stable or got worse, she could never recover.

The doctor took us in front of her room. He asked us to go one at the time. He warned us about her physical appearance. I told Rory to go in, I had already seen her. Everybody went in to see her, to talk to her, to tell her to fight for her life. It was my turn. She didn't look worse than she did before. But she didn't look better. I sat with her, I held her hand. I told her how much I loved her, and how lost I would be if I lost her. I kept whispering those words of love to her, until I had to leave.

Then Richard came back. He told me the twins were with Sookie who had come to pick them up at their house. I left the room, giving my father in law a moment with his daughter. Before I was out of the room, I heard his sobs, I pretended I didn't hear and went to wait outside.

Time passed slowly, we were waiting for Lorelai's state to get better. Dr Robertson had cleared us all to stay in her room at the same time. Richard was pacing in the corner. Rory was asleep in one of the really uncomfortable chairs. Emily was sitting on a chair on the opposite side of the bed I was.

Nothing but the beeping sound of the monitors and the regular whoosh of the respirator could be heard in the room. It was almost one o'clock when Emily declared we had to eat. Richard agreed. I replied that I wasn't hungry. Rory was still asleep so they decided to let her sleep. Emily told me she would get something for me and Richard made me promise to come and get him as soon as her status changed.

They returned a little while after that. Lorelai's state remained the same. The rest of the day went by quickly and without any changes. We were instructed to go home and get some rest, if anything were to happen, they would call us right away.

Rory was in the hallway and I was half way across the door when the monitors started going crazy. I thought then that it was because of my leaving. A bunch of doctors and nurses came running with crash cart, shoving us out the door. We watched helplessly from outside as they tried to revive Lorelai. They shocked her over and over again. They pushed drugs in her IV. They shocked her again.

I felt my heart stopping as the doctor dropped the paddles back on the cart and shook his head. My eyes were fixated on him, he turned to watched the clock. I read on his lips "Time of death, 9:26".

I heard Rory next to me cry out. I held her close and caught her as she fell to her knees. I was numb. The doctor that had given us all the updates was coming out of the room. I couldn't seem remember his name, I turned to him, with Rory hanging onto me.

I watched as his mouth formed the words I was dreading. My blood froze in my veins. My heart stopped beating. And I collapsed, Rory fell with me, and we cried.

Everything that happened after that point is a blur to me. I couldn't believe I was never going to see her smile or laugh again.

Before I knew it, I was back in our home with Rory, Emily and Richard. I vaguely remember seeing Sookie there. I only registered that the twins were in their rooms.

I went up there to check on them.

Both of them were sleeping.

Blissfully ignorant of the world.

Unaware that their world was about to come crashing down around them.

Oblivious to the fact that their mother was gone.

I watched them sleeping deeply. They were all I had left of Lorelai, that realization hit me like a ton of brick. My wife was gone. I was going to have to tell my sons that horrific truth. And I had no idea how to do it.

I closed their doors and went back to the living room. Emily and Richard were sat in the couch, their faces wearing the same haggard look I was. When I came back, they went to see the twins.

Nobody spoke. Richard and Emily looked defeated, like life had finally taken its toll.

They left, Rory stayed.

A few days passed. I was a hollow of myself. I felt empty. The twins were asking for their mother, and I still could not bring myself to tell them the horrifying truth. People had come to check on us, but I couldn't see anyone much less talk. I knew Cesar and Zach were handling the diner. Sookie had come several times to check up on us. I couldn't bring myself to say no to her, she was just grieving like us, like us, Lorelai was her family. Around the twins, everybody avoided talking. They knew something was wrong, they just didn't know what.

I was in the kitchen with Rory when the twins came and asked the question I dreaded.

- "Daddy, is Mommy dead?" Liam asked in a small voice. I was utterly shocked, in my haste to shield us from the world, I hadn't realized that they were old enough to understand everything around them. Rory looked at me, and I knew I had to face the truth. I led them in the living room. They sat on the couch. I looked at them and spoke softly.

- "Your Mommy loves you very much," my voice faltered, "and if it were up to her, she would be here with us. But it wasn't." I took their hands in mine. "You remember when you were at the hospital with us?

- Yes." Will said.

- "We were at the hospital because Mommy and Daddy were in an accident. Daddy was lucky, I got off with just a broken leg and a few bruises, but Mommy was very hurt. The doctors did everything they could. She couldn't be saved." I couldn't hold back my tears, I let them fall freely. I wanted to wipe their tears away, it broke my heart to see them like that.

I saw Rory approached them. She knelt before them.

- "Mommy can't come back, she loves us very much, but she's gone.

- Is she in Heaven?" Liam asked shyly. My heart broke as I watched the scene unfold in front of me.

- Yes, she's with all the other angels. But she'll be with you, right here." She pointed to their chests. "For as long as you want." The twins looked at each other.

- "But I don't want her to be here," and Liam pointed at their chests, "We want her to be here, with us!" Will said, crying.

- "I'm sorry, son, I can't make it all go better for you. I miss her too." I said.

- "But I don't wanna!" Liam said wailing.

I took him in my arms as I sat down on the couch, resting my leg on the table. Will joined us, and he curled up to my other side.

- "Liam, Will, I don't want her to be gone either. That was never the plan. We were supposed to grow old together, and you were supposed to grow up with the both of us. We were supposed to see you graduate and cry together as you went college. She was never supposed to go that early."

As much as I tried, I couldn't console them since nobody was able to console me. She was my life beacon, and she was gone.

Since I wasn't able to take care of anything the Gilmore made the arrangements concerning the funeral.

I was on auto pilot mode that day. Rory dressed the boys. We were ready to leave. The car took us to the church. I listened to the priest, hoping for some comfort.

- "We are gathered here today, to bid one last goodbye to Lorelai Victoria Gilmore Danes. She was taken from us too early as God called her back by His side. We asked her family to come and speak of her."

I stood still while Rory got up and took the priest's place. She spoke softly at first, her voice shaking.

- "I miss her. She was my whole world. A smile from her was enough to brighten up an entire room. Everything she did, she did for me. She gave up her youth, her education for me. When I asked her if she wanted more for her, she simply said that I was enough and I was worth it. And I wouldn't be where I am today without her. She always had faith in me even when I didn't. She was a wonderful Mom, and I'm sad for my brothers who didn't get the chance to know her better."

She wiped her tears and went back to her place, next to her grandparents. I was up next. I got up, and took the place where Rory was standing earlier.

- "Lorelai was the love of my life. Ever since I first met her, it became clear that any bad day could be brightened up by her smile. When we first started dating, there wasn't any bad day. She took me to the mall, and even though I hate mall, I was happy because I was with her. I loved her so much! I-I just- I just miss her so much!" I choked out the last sentence. I couldn't hold it any longer. I felt arms around me lead me back to my seat. It was April.

I was lost in my own world of pain. Another person spoke, and another.

Then I was standing up, someone was standing me up, steadying me. We followed the casket to the graveyard. Once again, the priest spoke. His words not bringing me any comfort.

I vaguely remember what he said as my eyes were fixated on the coffin.

- "… For God made not death, neither hath He pleasure in the destruction of the living. For He created all things that they might be: and he made the nations of the earth for health: and there is no poison of destruction in them, nor kingdom of hell upon the earth…"

He kept saying words, that didn't have any meaning to me.

"...Thou shalt show me the path of life, in thy presence is the fullness of joy, and at thy right hand there is pleasure for evermore..."

They lowered her in the ground.

"…In sure and certain hope of the resurrection to eternal life through our Lord Jesus Christ, we commend to Almighty God our sister and we commit her body to the ground. Earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust…"

I took a handful of dirt. "I love you Lorelai." I threw the dirt on the casket. I took place next to Rory. I watched my sons throw their handful and then come next to me. I watched as the elder Gilmores said a last goodbye to their daughter. I stood there as Stars Hollow and everyone who knew Lorelai paid their respect and shook our hands.

And then it was over. My wife was dead and buried. It was over.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Split Second

**Type :** AU. Set in the future. 3-parts story.

**Rating:** T (Tissues might be needed)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the characters I create.

**Summary:** My life was perfect, I had the woman of my dreams, and we had two beautiful kids. This is a story of how a split second changes everything.

**Spoilers:** Mainly all seasons.

**AN: **Lorelai was pregnant in season 5 but didn't know. All the shitty things in S6 and S7 didn't happen. Luke and Lorelai did get married. April does exist. Set sometimes after S7. Rory has been on the campaign for a while then got a job at a Hartford newspaper. Lorelai and Luke occasionally leave little Liam and Will with their grandparents for the weekend. Liam and Will are 4.

This is 3rd person POV.

AN2: First, I'd like to thank all the people who reviewed. I really appreciate it. So, thank you Summer2391, TL22, Sami D, Jan, Jeremy Shane, LC1986, and Micyaya. Also thanks to those who favorited the story, Summer2391, Sam White, and Dianna17gg. And to you who subscribed, thank you 4EverDelena, JavaJunkie4eVa, Jeremy Shane, LC1986, Rayvness79, Sam White and Summer2391.

Thank you all for following the story. I had a little trouble writing at the end but it finally came out, and I'm quite proud, this is the first story ever that I finished! (On a side note, if people are interested, I might write a prequel or a sequel, depending…)

Now for the ones who follow A Long Lost Daughter, I'm working on it, and since it's a much happier story, I don't have to get myself in a mood to get writing.

**Warning:** Not really a happy story.

.oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo.

The day had been sunny, like many others before, but the sun didn't shine for Luke. Ten years had passed since the accident that ripped his life apart. People had moved on. Not him, never him. He spends his days confined in his house, doing simple tasks for his children, but can never bring himself to care enough. He only leaves for his daily visit to Lorelai.

Now and then, he goes with his sons. He knows they deserve better, but he only is a high functioning empty shell of a man.

Emily and Richard Gilmore were broken inside. Their days were only brightened by their grandsons, and great grandchildren. They spend their time between Stars Hollow and Hartford. Emily does not care for DAR meeting or luncheon anymore, her friends respect her choice, but they don't know how to make her feel better. Richard buries himself into work when he's not spending his time with his grand and great-grand children.

Rory married her boyfriend-now husband, wishing her Mom was there. She spends every day longing for her Mom to be there, sometimes she almost can feel her. The day she had given birth to her daughter, she felt her by her side, and she clung to that illusion. The day her son was born, she felt her too. She still dreams about her mother, sometimes it's just the two of them, and sometimes it's the whole family. She visits her grave every week and set a new white rose each time next to Luke's red and pink daily single roses, and her brothers' yellow daisies. Sometimes, she feels guilty for having found her happy ending when her mother is gone.

Every now and then, her kids ask her about their grandma and she has a different story each time. It helps her remember the good times. Her daughter, Lori, reminds her so much of her mother it is sometimes painful. Her son is just like his father. Her children love to play with their uncles, but they've grown, and their interests have shifted. Luke isn't there to guide them, so she does everything she can to help them, but they need their father.

The stories they've heard about their parents weren't told by Luke. It was their sister who told them the stories, sometimes Sookie. Through those stories, they felt close to their Mom. But they aren't children anymore, and tales can't fill the hole in their heart.

Every time Liam or Will goes into town, people stare at them with a sorrowful expression. Will shrugs it off and Liam blows up. He can't take this anymore, he considers himself an orphan. Will feels his pain, but can do nothing about it unless he could bring his Dad back. He sees his brother spinning out of control and it scares him.

-" Will, you coming?" Liam asked his brother. It was nighttime again, and Liam was going out again. This time he had managed to convince a disinclined Will to go with him.

- "Yeah, I'll be right back, just let me tell Dad.

- Ok, hurry!"

Will went into the living room. His Dad was in his usual spot, staring off into space.

- "Dad?" Luke did not respond. "Liam and I are going out." Still no answer.

Luke Danes was once a great dad. But everything changed the day he lost his wife. He lost his will to live. He still had to go on for his kids. He went through the motions. But he never smiled again, he was always sad. He never went back to work. Cesar and Lane were running the diner. Nobody could do anything for him. The one and only person who had been able to make him laugh was long gone.

Sometimes, he sees her. She's a memory and she's not. He still feels her around him. Sometimes he dreams about her. He doesn't get out of the house anymore. Sookie takes care of the food. He cooks it for his kids and himself, but he doesn't eat much anymore.

He spent most of his days contemplating old pictures of happier times.

Their banter around coffee and junk food and anything else. She was always able to make him smile.

Rory's high school graduation. Rory's very moving speech.

Their first date. He had shown her the horoscope, admitting he had been pining for her all along.

Their first night together. The love and tenderness they felt as they made love for the first time.

Their first town event as a couple. Lorelai had to drag him kicking, but he went, because she had asked him.

Her professional success as that magazine did the spread on her inn.

Lorelai's proposal.

Rory coming back home, and going back on the right track.

Their wedding not so long after that. He had been so happy when the priest finally said "You may now kiss the bride."

Discovering the pregnancy. Luke never thought he could be happier.

Discovering they were having two babies.

The birth of his sons. He was amazed by how much love he had for such tiny persons.

Their first smile. He had been a little jealous when Lorelai had Liam first smile, but then, Will smiled at him. It was a wonderful moment.

Their first word. Lorelai had tried to get them to say coffee, but they wouldn't, instead Will said Mamma, while Liam said Dadda a little while after. Luke had tried to get them both to say Dadda, but Will was a Momma's boy.

Their first steps. After that, they started running everywhere.

Their first day in kindergarten. Lorelai had cried, saying that her babies were all grown up! Luke had replied that they were always going to be her sons, and they still had a lot of time with them.

Then they talked about having more babies, or adopting.

Luke wants to stick to those happy memories and not what happened a short amount of time after that. He knows he should be happy to be alive, but he just can't bring himself to enjoy the world around him again.

Liam already reminds him so much of himself at the same age. Will is more like Lorelai was. They had become quite exceptional young men, and he had virtually nothing to do with it. Their grandparents and Rory had raised them. They went to Chilton, staying with Richard and Emily most of the time to shorten their traveling time. Will wanted his father to care enough to be proud of him. Liam on the other had given up on his father and was looking for encouragements from his grandparents and Rory.

As Luke sat still in his chair, he could hear the argument that was taking place outside, his two sons were fighting about him, again, and he could not bring himself to care enough to stop it, again.

- "I don't know why you still try to talk to him!

- He's our Dad, he should know where we are!

- Well, it's not like he cares! Ever since She died he hasn't cared about anything!

- Don't say that! He was there for us!

- Sure, if the strict minimum counts, then yes, he was there for us. But we still spent way more time at grandpa and grandma's house and Rory's than here. Face it Will, Dad was gone the moment Mom died.

- No, I know I can fix him!

- Yeah, you do that, he didn't listen the other hundred times when Rory, grandpa, grandma, and all the others did interventions! What makes you think he'll listen to you?

- Because I need him! And you do too, inside of you and you know it too, you just don't want to admit it!

Whatever! I have a party to go to! Stay if you want to, but don't wait up on me, I'll be probably really late!"

Liam got in the car and drove off despite not having a license.

Will stood there, pondering his options, he took his cell phone out, and called for help.

They had gathered in front of the house. His grandparents, his sisters and his girlfriend had answered his call for help. Sookie, Jackson, Davey. They all had come. They went inside. They gathered round Luke's chair and Richard Gilmore spoke first.

- "Luke, this is an intervention! This behavior of yours has got to stop. We all miss her, and we know you do too, but you have two teenage boys you need to take care of. We can't keep raising them for you. They'll be adults soon, and you will lose your chance!"

Luke remained still. Will pleaded with him. Martha took his hand to show her support.

- "Dad, it's been ten years since Mom died. You punished yourself enough already! You need to come back. Liam already believes that you're dead, and he's really not ok!"

Luke lifted his head, stared deeply into his son's eyes, willing his gaze to convey everything he still felt to his son.

"You don't get to act all sad anymore! I lost my Mom that day too! The question is, are you going to let me lose my Dad too?"

Luke didn't reply. April spoke. She let out all the frustration she had piled up for the last ten years.

- "Hey, Dad, do you remember me? I'm the daughter you pretty much abandoned! Yeah, I had a Dad for about four years, and a stepmother who I adored, and then it all went to hell. In the same year, I lost my stepmom and my dad. When I needed you the most you vanished! I came tonight because Will called me, and he's my brother and I want to help him. I lost my Dad long ago, don't let that because his reality. You've been a ghost for so long, it's time you snap out of it!"

Luke didn't turn to look at April, instead, he kept staring at Will. They tried at least once a month to get him to react with these interventions after the accident, but for the first time in almost ten years he spoke.

- "I'm sorry I'm not the Dad you deserve." His voice was hoarse.

- "Sorry doesn't change anything!" April snapped. Rory put her hands on April soothing her.

- "She's right Luke, if Mom were here, she'd be the first one to scream at you and be disappointed!

- Well, she's not, and I took her from you!"

Everyone looked at him in disbelief.

- "What are you talking about?" Richard asked.

- "She flat lined when I left the room." He whispered so quietly everyone thought they heard him wrong. When Richard registered what he said, his expression softened a little.

- "Son, you didn't take her from us. It was a blood clot that caused the heart failure. There wasn't anything you could've done to save her.

- Why didn't you say anything earlier?" It's Emily's turn to speak, and she's appalled at his admission. She refuses to let him retract in his silence. She approaches him, put her hands on his shoulders. "She pauses after each word. But it's too late, he doesn't believe them.

It's Sookie's turn, and this time she has an angle.

- "Luke, you are in no way responsible for what happened, it was thanks to you that they found the other driver. You spoke up at his trial, he was sent to jail thank to you!" She emphasized the thanks to you each time. She knew she had his attention. She knew she had everyone's attention. "But Luke, he's getting out soon because of good behavior."

Richard exploded. "What?"

But what everybody heard was the "No!" Luke bellowed, before leaving the room.

The people in the room were shocked, and not only because of his outburst, but because they finally got a reaction out of Luke. Luke had gone up in his bedroom and had locked it.

Liam on the other hand, was not at a party like he said. He was planning something he could not come back from once done. He had looked for the one inmate who wouldn't mind killing someone in prison. And he had found him, and his family. Now he just needed to empty his bank account and give the five thousand dollars to Michael Warren's family and he would kill Corey Donovan, the man responsible for his mother's death.

As fast as Luke disappeared, he reappeared, he shoved everyone but his sons out the door.

- "Call your brother, I want him home now.

- "Ok Dad." He went in his room and speed dialed his brother. He picked up after two rings. "Dad wants you home.

- What? He hasn't spoken in years! So what? Did he write it?" Liam asked in disbelief. It wasn't the first time Will had tried to pull this on him. Each time he thought their Dad reacted in some way, but it was never true. Liam was getting tired of his brother's false hopes.

- Come on Liam, don't be like that! He really reacted, we had one more intervention, and he reacted! And now he wants you home! So don't be a jackass and come home!

- I don't believe you!"

Will went to see his father and he handed him the phone.

- "Liam! Please come home!

- D-Dad? Is that really you?" He asked astonished.

- "Yes, please come home!"

After Liam got home, he flew into his dad's arms. Luke let him pour all his pent up emotion in him as he hugged him tight.

- "Come on, boys, go to bed, tomorrow is another day.

- You promise you'll be there?

- I'll be there until I'm forcibly removed.

- I'm really glad you're back, Dad." Liam said before following his brother up to their rooms.

The next day was a new beginning for all of them. Luke took them to their school, and then went to his final destination. Hartford Correctional Center. The prison holding the man who destroyed his life.

He passed the guards, left all his possessions in a box at the entrance and smiled for the camera. And then came face to face with the man who ruined his life.

Corey Donovan seemed shocked at first, but then recomposed himself. He did not know what Luke wanted. He hoped he would grant him forgiveness, but he knew that was never going to happen. His parole hearing was up in a few days and he just wanted to put the past decade behind him. He hadn't been drunk or high that night. He wasn't paying attention to the road and he ran a red light. The car looked so bad and there was no one around. He was a coward. He panicked and fled. Everything went to hell after that. The cops came bursting through his door, and took him into custody. He then learned that he had killed someone, a mother of three. He still remembers every moment of the trial. Luke Danes' testimony, all of their faces when he tried to defend himself. Their relief when he was sentenced to jail for a long time.

Luke sat down and picked up the phone. Corey did the same.

- "I hear you have a parole hearing coming up." Luke went straight to the point, not wanting to spend any more time than he needed in this man's presence.

- "Yes, Friday.

- Ok." Luke paused, took a deep breath. "You listen to me very carefully. You'd better not get freed, because if you get out, I'll find you, and I'll end you, but before, I'll make you feel the pain my wife felt before she passed, do you got that? And they'll never find your body! So you'd better stay in that cell for the rest of your life if you want to live! You understand?" He put the phone back in its place and walked away before he could reply. He never turned back, he said his piece and he was done.

He went by the florist and bought a single white rose. He went back to Stars Hollow. The cemetery keeper greeted him when he walked by him. He arrived at his destination. He knelt before her headstone and laid his rose before it.

- "Hey Lorelai, it's me again." He smiled sadly. "Lorelai, I messed up. I missed you so much that I was unable to take care of our sons. I neglected them. I neglected April too. I didn't know how to do anything without you, and I still don't, but they're not completely orphan, and they deserve to have a better father than the one I was. They staged an intervention, well it wasn't the first one, but it was the first time I reacted. It's been ten years, I should've been able to handle it, but without you I was an empty shell. I am an empty shell. I should've stepped up, but I didn't. I was prisoner of my own pain. Then I heard that the man responsible for the accident might get out of jail and something snapped inside of me. But now, I really don't think he'll be free. He doesn't even deserve to live for what he did to you! But this is not why I'm here today."He sighed. "I won't be coming daily anymore." He paused. "You know our boys got into Chilton? Yeah, they've become quite exceptional young men, and it's mostly thanks to your parents and Rory, I had nothing to do with it, and I can't let it be like that anymore. Will is a lot like you. Chatty and outgoing, but he's still a boy, so he speaks a lot less than his niece. Liam keeps everything inside. But the one who is the most like you, is Lori though, well Lorelai the fourth. I bet Rory already told you that. She misses you a lot too. We all miss you. I miss you Lorelai. I will come back next week." He touched his lips with his hand and then laid it on her headstone."I love you."

He slipped away quietly, nodded towards the grave keeper and got in his car. Then he went by the diner.

It was packed and loud, but when he stepped in, everyone quieted. They were all surprise to see him. Indeed, Luke Danes had been a ghost for the better part of the last ten years. The patrons quietly watched him talk to Lane before heading upstairs with her. They came down fifteen minutes later. Lane went back to her work and Luke left.

He went to the market to shop for groceries then went back home. He started to prepare dinner. A three-layers lasagna. He hadn't made this since the boys were toddlers. When he was done, it was time to go Hartford get his kids.

He picked up his sons from Chilton and drove back to Stars Hollow. He was ready to start living his life again. He was ready to be their father on his own.

.oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo. .oO° °Oo.

Please Review.


End file.
